1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as a serial printer in which a recording operation is processed by alternately performing transport of a recording medium and recording on the recording medium and a recording method for a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, in JP-A-10-244726, the following type of a serial printer is disclosed. The serial printer has a print starting position storage unit that stores a print starting position and a print control unit that performs a seek operation for the first line, stores the print starting position in the print starting position storage unit, and performs a printing operation for image data of the second line and thereafter on the basis of the print starting position stored in the print starting position storage unit in a case where the input print data is raster image data and one directional printing is designated. After the print starting position for the first line is stored in the print starting position storage unit, a printing head can be moved to the print starting position during a development process of the image data, without waiting for completion of the development of the image data in an image buffer. Accordingly, a time required for printing per page, for example, in a high-speed print mode can be shortened. In addition, in the high-speed print mode, printing operations are performed in both the forward and returning movements of the carriage for realizing high-speed printing.
However, in the serial printer disclosed in JP-A-10-244726, when the number of times of the carriage's movements is odd for printing one page, the printing direction for the last line is opposite to a direction toward a trigger position. In such a case, a moving distance required for the carriage, which has completed printing the last line, to move to the trigger position becomes relatively long. Accordingly, the start timing of a paper feed operation, which is started at a time when a clutch section is switched to a connection state by moving the carriage to the trigger position after completing printing the last line so as to operate a trigger lever, is relatively delayed. This type of delay of a paper feed starting timing causes a decrease in the throughput of the printing process.